City Romance
by KyeleyMarie
Summary: Emma meets a beautiful brunette after grocery shopping in the city. Trigger Warning


City Romance

** 13 November 1998**

She hurriedly zipped her puffy black winter jacket, grabbed her paper grocery bags and rushed out into the freezing New York winter evening. Walking around the corner Emma unexpectedly slipped on a piece of black ice landing right on her back, "Ow shit!" she yells. Slowly getting back on her feet she begins to pick up the bags of groceries she dropped. Unanticipated she sees a hand handing her a box of Fruit Loops, "Are you okay?" the husky voiced asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm-" she cuts herself short; looking up at the raven haired woman, "I'm….. Uhhh, thanks. I mean thank you for the uh help."

"Careful next time," she beamed

"Ha, yeah well I'm a mess, but you're gorgeous… I mean god ugh… Your smile is superb."

"Ooh why thank you." She shared another smile before turning and walking away.

"Hey, whatcha doing tomorrow?" Emma yelled out, "I'll be here at the corner of Bleaker and Mercer tomorrow at 7? If you wanna meet up I'll be waiting right here and in case there's two gals waiting for you my names Emma… Emma Swan." She waved and then she was gone.

She waved and then she was gone.

* * *

Needless to say she went back there to meet her, mostly to see if she'd show. There she was out in the cold with her jacket pulled tight, "Miss. Swan" she marveled.

"Hey! I'm so glad you came."

"I would have felt awful leaving you out in this cold all evening"

"Who says I would have stayed out in this weather?" she laughed, "Come on I made reservation at this awesome little French hole in the wall just a few blocks from here."

The two women hit it off instantly, talking on and on about everything that popped into their heads. Soon it was a quarter past twelve in the morning and the two ladies found themselves being kicked out the now closed café. Hailing a cab Emma apologized for keeping Regina out so late.

"How far do you live from here?" Regina asked

"Ooh I'm right on 12th and Greenwich, you?"

"Murray and Broadway."

"Way down in Tribeca" she smirked. Seconds later a yellow taxi pulled up next to the two women, "your chariot awaits." She giggled.

"No you take this one."

"Are you sure?"

She nods, helps Emma with the door, and watches as the blonde climbs into the cab.

"So I have this friend who's in this off-Broadway play and it opens next week. I hav an extra ticket if you're willing… well if you're free next Thursday evening"

"I would love to Regina."

Blushing Regina smiles then Emma stand and gently placed a sweet tender kiss on the gentlewoman's warm pink cheek. Regina watched as the blonde hopped back in the cab and disappear into the early morning.

* * *

Regina's week seemed to drag on and on. She spoke with Emma a few times over the phone, but it was the first time in forever she longed to be in the presence of another human being.

Emma felt as if the days seemed colder without Regina, gloomier with that wonderful smile. All she thought about was the raven haired woman and how she couldn't wait to see her again… soon! She did her best not to seem to clingy, so she waited for Regina to call and would simply text to check in. Little did she know Regina was waiting on the other line by her phone hoping that she would message her.

It was finally Thursday and Emma woke with such high energy for the day. Knowing that she was seeing Regina again that night she washed her hair with her favorite shampoo that would always linger in the air as she walked by. Simple jeans for work, because she knew she had to look amazing in just a few short hours. She went throughout her regular day in an amazingly good mood. Everything seemed to go just perfectly and she knew that the night would too.

Regina's day didn't seem to go as smoothly; waking up with a throbbing headache and a throat so tight she could barely inhale air, she dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom. Taking her temperature she had a slight fever of 99.7 but nothing to keep her from work and even more importantly seeing Emma. She straggled around her apartment to get ready. Although it was a sunny day in the city it was still only a high of 29°. She snuggled under her scarf and hailed a cab. Throughout the day she seemed to get worst and worst, taking everything from emergen-c to mucinex to seltzer. However without a beat Regina continued throughout her day and as soon as the clock hit five she was, for the first time, the first one to leave.

Rushing home Emma threw on some music while dancing around her apartment in her underwear and getting ready for her seemingly perfect evening. She curled her hair and put it in a nice ponytail, she never was one to wear make-up but for that particular evening she did some light eye makeup and a nice red lip. Lastly she looked down at the outfits she laid out on her bed. A Simple long black dress with the back out, a nice blue wrap dress, and a simple brown sweater dress, she simple couldn't decide what looked good enough for the evening. Trying everything on with every combination of shoes she owned she finally decided on a merely pale pink A-line dress with a nude platform heels. Tossing some flats into her purse she hurried out the door to meet Regina.

Regina collapsed on the couch as soon as she walked in the door. She knew she needed to shower but could drag herself up. Setting herself an alarm she closed her eyes for what she wanted a quick nap. Snapping awake at the sound of police sirens and an ambulance, Regina quickly checked the time on her phone, 6:17pm, "Crap!" she exclaimed. Having only 45 minutes to get ready she jolts to the bathroom for a quick shower, doing her best to work quickly she blows out her damp hair. Rapidly moving throughout her apartment she pulls on a beautiful teal halter peplum dress with a simple black stiletto heel. Rushing out the door she grabs her long trench coat and makes her way uptown.

Waiting patiently outside the theater Emma began to worry when she didn't hear from Regina and it was already twenty passed seven. Freezing she took out her phone to call Regina, when a taxi pulled up in front of the now red checked woman. "I'm so sorry!" Regina jumped out the cab, "I fell asleep and then over slept and ooh my god you look gorgeous and you've been standing in the cold."

"Regina, Regina! It's okay. Let's just get inside." She shivered.

The two ladies walked arm and arm into the theater, grabbed a couple of drinks, and found their seats. Regina did her best to conceal her snuffles and coughs, although she could tell Emma knew something was wrong. The play seemed to drag on for both women. Emma wanted to get to know Regina more; she wanted to hear that laugh and see her million dollar smile. As for Regina all she wanted was to climb into bed and sleep until this whole illness faded away. 96 minutes later the two walked back out into the snow.

"That was the worst play ever!" Emma teased "Like seriously what did we just watch?"

"Why yes I guess you're right." She muttered.

Stepping in front of Regina, "Are you alright?" she worried

"I'm so sorry Emma. I didn't want to miss this, but I'm afraid I've fallen ill."

'Fallen ill, ugh who says that? I love this woman' Emma though to herself, "Ooh Regina, you could've canceled I would have understood. Come on let's get you home." She smiles and swiftly hails a cab.

Riding back to Tribeca all Regina could do was try and not regurgitate all her innards all over the back seat. Finally arriving back at the apartment building, Emma hops out and helps Regina out the car. Getting out the car Regina couldn't help but heave and the next thing Emma knew Regina's entrails were spewed all over the bottom half of her body.

Emma help carry Regina into her apartment, and the doorman assisted getting her to the elevators. "I'm so truly sorry about this terrible date!" Regina stuttered.

"Ooh don't even worry about it."

Opening up the door to Regina's apartment was like walking through a home magazine. The beautiful cream colors splashed with black and red embodied the apartment. Fine art hung across the walls along with a very few family photos. Emma kicked off her heels before continuing further into the apartment. The view from inside was even more breathtaking than she could have imagined. The city lit the living room and kitchen and all Emma could hear was a few voices from the streets below.

"Here… I'm sorry about your dress."

Emma turned to see Regina handing her a pair of black silk night shorts and a simple white t-shirt. "Ooh thank you. Trust when I tell you it definitely wasn't the worst date I've ever been on." She laughed, "You go change and lay down, how about I make you some tea… before I go." she hesitated to say.

"Ooh" Regina looked almost disappointed, "I would hate to send you back out in that cold. I do have a spare bedroom… if you wanted to stay the night." She offered

'Ooh thank god!' Emma thought to herself, "Okay, if you don't mind."

"I insist. You can shower and everything." She giggled

Emma showered and did her best to find her way around the kitchen. She made them both some chamomile tea and gave Regina some Nyquil she located in her bathroom. Regina thanked the kind woman before drifting off to sleep. Emma tip toed out the room leaving the door adjacent enough that she could hear if anything were to happen. Back in the kitchen Emma cleaned up and carried her tea around the weather large apartment looking at the paintings and photos on the wall. One particular photo caught her eye, it was Regina maybe eighteen years old standing in between who she assumed was her mom and dad she had just won a trophy for horseback riding. Her smile could brighten even the darkest crevasses in the world. Emma couldn't do anything but beam at the happiness. She soon finished her tea and made her way to her bedroom.

Regina awoke to the smell of coffee which was nothing new, but something else lingered in the air as well. Shuffling out her bed she grabs her glasses on the bedside table before opening her door to the brightly lit living room. "Ooh you're awake; I was going to surprise you."

"What is all this?" she spoke with barely a voice.

"I call it restaurant de la swan… I made coffee and tea for your sore throat, eggs, pancakes, and some fresh cut fruit."

"This is so kind, but its Friday don't you have to work."

'Shit! Emma of course you should have left she sick and she doesn't want to see you in her kitchen, get out now!' she pondered, "Ooh I had called out, but I can totally go I know that you're sick and all, I just didn't want to leave unexpectedly like while you were sleeping and such. I'm sorry."

"No no, I just don't want you getting into any trouble over me."

"Ooh no I have so much vacation and sick time my boss is basically gonna just put me out for a few days if I don't take some leave time… You sure you want me to stay?"  
"And miss giving my compliments to the chef? No please… stay."

Emma and Regina ended up eating breakfast on the sofa while watching old re-runs of Law and Order. Regina ended up falling back asleep on the second episode while Emma went ahead and cleaned back up the kitchen. When she finished she climbed back on the sofa and tossed a blanket over both her and her sleeping beauty.

Two days had passed by and Regina was still under the weather. Emma unfortunately had to get back to her apartment to get ready for work on Monday and dreaded leaving Regina alone. "I'll be fine dear. I'll be back at work no later than Wednesday."

"Are you sure cause I can take another day off."

"No no… you haven't left this apartment since we got in early Friday morning. Go get back to the real world again."

"You're much better than the real world" she carefully spoke. Regina smiled and gave the blonde a tight long embrace. Emma kissed the brunette on the cheek and left.

* * *

**7th June 2000**

Regina went back to work later that week and the two began seeing each other more and more. Staying the night at each other apartments, movie dates, café dates, even lunch dates when they could. Winter turned into spring and spring quickly to summer. June rolled around and the two went on a mini vacation for the weekend to Vermont. They were lounging in their cabin drinking hot chocolate when Regina leered up at Emma, "Hey," Emma looked down at the brunette admiring her face, "whatcha doing the rest of your life?"

"What?"

"I'll be here right beside you as long as you want me to be there's no question. There is nothing I've wanted so much in my life; this may sound immature, but I'm totally sure you're the one."

"Are you?"

"Will you?"

"Yes! Ooh my god Regina! Yes!"

Time seemed to fly by when the two announced their wedding. They got hitched in September 11th their favorite month with a rock band that played in an old synagogue. They bought an apartment on West 17th street and talked about children and getting a dog.

** 11th September 2001**

Their first anniversary came in a flash and they promised to take the day off. Regina had to stop into her office that morning, so Emma went walking down downtown to their favorite bakery. When she heard on the street what she though was a joke. Until she heard the sirens and noticed the smoke. So she's running back home with this feeling of dread to the voicemail she left with the last words she said.

_'Emma! Emma! I'm so sorry baby. Someone just hit my tower I'm stuck on my floor waiting for rescue, but… *cries* I love you so much. You made me so much better so much of me is you and I never realized it. I love you so much Emma. Always know that.'_

Emma was in a trance for the next few months. Her parents and friends did their best, but no one could help. She cried all night and slept all day. Never knowing the way she could long for just one more touch of her wife. One more looking into those coffee colored eyes.

** 5th November 2003**

Time went on and she soon found herself back on a first date. Not sure if she was really prepared to get back out there she knew that she had to. Date after date no one ever really caught her eye or held her attention long enough for her to want to go on any second dates. One cool November evening Emma was walking home she got a call from her friend Leslie

"Hello."

"Hey girl! What are doing tonight?"

"Probably just going to stay in, what's up? Need to move some stuff to storage?"

"Ooh no nothing like that. Please tell me you love me enough to come on a date with me."

"Ooh Leslie, come on!"

"Listen I know its lame but he has a friend in town looking to move to the city so he's tagging along so I thought if I bring you it wouldn't be weird. Please? Please please please!"

Emma heaved a sigh but knew that with all that's gone on Leslie has always been there, "What time do I need to be ready?"

"Ooh thank you! I'll just meet you at your place in an hour and we'll ride uptown."

Emma unexcited got ready. Tossing on a pair of simple black skinny jeans with a black and white shirt she tossed on her red leather jack with a pair of black ankle boots. She heard a knock at the door and ran to answer it.

"How'd you get in?" she inquired.

"Old lady was coming out." She shrugged, "So this is the new place?"

"Yeah my lease was up on…" she hesitated, "on me and Regina's place."

Leslie gave a weak smirk, "Let's go. You deserve to have a little fun."

"Where are we going anyway?" she yelled from her bedroom.

"Ooh this restaurant on 72nd and 8th."

"Wow way up there."

"I know how hard it is to drag you above 26th st." she laughed.

Emma laughed along while putting on her jewelry. A pair of simple studs and the necklace that held her wedding ring lay around her neck.

"Let's go."

Emma couldn't deny that she definitely found Regan attractive. Beautiful grey eyes complemented her olive skin color and auburn brown hair. She was funny and outgoing, and loved that she could hold a conversation. The night went smoothly as ever as if they were friends long ago. The two decided to exchange numbers and said they would see each other again when Regan moved to New York in a few weeks.

Emma couldn't help but feel bad, as if she were cheating on Regina She knew it was healthy to move on, but a part of her wasn't ready to let Regina go. She was her first love, her first everything and she never wanted to forget a moment of it. But she knew she had to try.

A few weeks later Regan indeed contacted her when she moved into her apartment on 52nd and 7th. The two started seeing each other regularly. Emma loved being around her and she made her truly laugh and happy. Weeks turned into months and the two were still going strong. One evening Regan took Emma to a beautiful restaurant on the east side. It was a nice night so they decided to do a bit of walking in the crisp New York air.

"Emma we've been seeing each other for almost a year and I love being around you and with you. No matter what's going on you have always been here to listening and give advice and I simple am head over heels for you." She then got down on one knee, "Emma Mills, will you marry me?"

"Ooh my god. I don't know what to say."

"Yes would be nice."

Emma hesitated. Not wanting to say yes, but not really wanting to say no either she quickly came up with, "Can I think about it?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, it's just..."

"Regina… I know. Take some time. Let me know."

A day turned into a week, and a week turned into two. Emma was walking home from work one cold afternoon when a storm cloud of papers fell down from the sky and she thought of that day, and started to cry. Next thing she knew a strong wind hit the left side of her body and sure as she breathed she heard Regina clear as day saying

"Hey, you're allowed to move on its okay. I'll be here even if you decide to get rid of my favorite sweater. If you even go out on my birthday this year instead of sitting at home letting all of life's moments pass by. Please don't cry, because I'll be here when you start going back to the places we went to together. When you take off my rig and you left yourself smile. When you meet someone gorgeous and patient and true and she says that she wants to be married to you. Call her. Go to her. Answer her."

Emma immediately called Regan and meet her that night at a café on 23rd.

"Hey" she spoke

"Hey."

"Yes. I will marry you I will give you my heart. It has taken so long but I am ready to start." Emma cried as she told Regan what happened just a few short hours before. "Right now Regina's whispering congrats in my ear, because I finally let myself tell you that I will be here."


End file.
